Eternal Miracle
by Aero Ninja
Summary: Meet Team 12, heir to the eien clan Kiseki, a whiteeyes Hyuuga, Ryu, and a never ending of energy Shinji. Life just gets tougher when Team 7 joins them.


**A/n: Hello!** I'm finally back into writing, my computer is some what working and I'm back in buisness in writing stories. I'm currently editing Silver Past so I can send it to my beta which I should probably write to, but I'm to lazy since I'm working on this at 5:48 am at the moment, so... yeah. To tired, let's work.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do _NOT_ own anything. Naruto and the characters are owned by **_Masashi Kishimoto_**. And... Miko, Aki, Ame, and the plot of this story is owned by**_ Adventurous Dream girl (_SoccerStar14**I also **don't** own the song lyrics which I will be placing at the beginning of every chapter. I **do not **own them, they are owned by whoever made them, which isn't me.

The orginal story is acutually a quiz series under **_Adventurous Dream Girl's _**Quizilla account; **SoccerStar14**. I have **her permission **that I can rewrite her quiz series into a fanfiction with a few changes and such.

* * *

**Illusional Sight**

_Orginal written by Adventurous Dream Girl;_

_Newly written verison by Aero Ninja

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: **I Win

* * *

Eternal Miracle. That was her name. Eien, Kiseki. Typical girl? I don't think so. Kiseki is the last heir to the Eien clan, and it's advance bloodline. The Eien clan had two bloodlines, but they were past by genders.

The Tsukaihatasu Eye, which were only passed down by the males in the Eien family. When activated the users eyes would go completly black with they're pupil turning crinsom red, with three diamond shapes circling the pupil. It had two main ablities which were chakra absorbtion, and the second ability was a property of the sharigan by taking in quick observations and copying them in an instant. Some say that somewhere in the Eien's history roots, there was a few sharigan users, which helped caused the birth of the tsukaihatasu.

The second bloodline was passed down to the females in the Eien clan, which included Kiseki. The bloodline was an also type of eye bloodline, The Genkaku Eye. Like the tsukaihatasu, the user's eye changes color, except this time pure white with the crinsom pupil and shapes. The two ablities were mainly for illusions, the first ability is being able to make a genjutsu without hand seals. The second ablity though was a bit more complicated, and harder to control. The user could just touch a person's forehead or an item and see the whole history of it.

But enough with the bloodlines and back to Kiseki. Though she couldn't activate her bloodlines yet, Kiseki was all ready an acceptional ninja placed on Team 12. Team 12 was in the same class as the 9 rookie ninjas, but they decided against joining the chunin exams for more training. Team 12 was made up of Shinji Tsukasa, Ryu Hyuuga, Kiseki Eien, and the sensei was Kashi Himaro.

Shinji Tsukasa was an average person with an average family. Dark blue hair that was short and usually had somewhat long bangs which hung lazily in front of his dark violet eyes. He had a horizontal scar across his cheek which he gained from a certain Hyuuga on the team. Shinji was usually was the one who had a light and easy going attitude that released alot of the tension between the team. His specialty is ninjutsus, and taijutsu.

Ryu Huuyga, yes a Hyuuga was on the team. He is the cousin of Neji and Hinata Hyuuga. He had the traditional Hyuuga look, elbony colored hair, and silver eyes. He always stood around, with his arms crossed waiting to train. Typical Hyuuga. He was really good at taijutsu, especially the Juken or Gentle Fist which he learn alot from Neji. He was also good at his ninjutsus, and genjutsus.

The sensei, Kashi Himaro, was a 23 year old jounin who spends most of his time sleeping. He had lighting yellow hair that was tied into a low pony tail, and his eyes. Oh his eyes were something to admire and fear. They were lime green, but when angered it struck fear into the hearts who saw them. He did have a good sense of humor though... No one really knows what he's good at, other than speed. He dressed in the normal jounin clothing with the vest and all.

Kiseki Eien. The character of our story has dark blue hair that gently flowed to her waist. Her eyes were a gentle, and smooth blue shade 'causing an innocent look, though she dressed not so innocent. She usually wore a dark blue t-shirt with white lining that show'd her mid-driff slightly, and a large 'T' in white in the front of her shirt. No one really knows what the 'T' stands for. She wears black capris, with a chain on her belt wrapping around her, with a slight droop. On her hands she wore fingerless fish netting gloves that stopped before they reached her elbow, and around her neck she always wore some kind of black chocker, or ribbon. Her specialty is genjutsu and ninjutsu with her weak area, taijutsu.

Now on to the story, since you now know Team 12.

* * *

_**okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo  
**__**fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto**_

_(I'm sure that the heart I left behind  
__still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest.)

* * *

_

Kiseki, along with Shinji, walked to their normal training spot for today's training. The clearing by the bridge where Team 7 meets up at. It was typical, same old, sunny day for them. For the past months its been training and a few small missions to get paid, then, some more training.

"Kiseki..." Shinji whined as Kiseki lazily tucked her arms behind her head. Her eyes were closed, and her head was slightly raised to the sun's warm rays. It was perfect weather for a spring day, but Shinji's whinning was ruining it.

"Hai Shinji-kun?" Kiseki replied, not bothering to look at him.

"Can we go somewhere to eat after training?" Shinji asked, knowing his bold actions was going to cost him later. Shinji had the hugest crush of Kiseki, and she knew it, but she also said that they could never be more than friends.

Kiseki sighed, her eye twitched alittle. She was starting to get fed up with all the 'date' atempts Shinji want to go with her. They were really starting to get annyoing, and it was getting her really ticked off. "Iie. I have to help Kakashi after training. Something about his team or something like that."

"Oh..." Shinji sounded disappointed and Kiseki sighed. '_Dang, I hate when he makes me feel guilty!_'

"Hey Shinji maybe another time with the team. I don't feel comfortable being along with just you. It feels to much like a date, and I don't date."

Shinji sighed, but smiled. "Hai. Sounds good."

As they past the bridge, they past Team 7. The blonde hair guy, Naruto, Kiseki believed, was whinning and holding his head which had a huge bump on it. The girl next to him was Sakura, last time Kiseki saw her was at the academy pretty much beating up Naruto, and she guessed Sakura was doing the same now. And finally there that Uchiha kid, Sasuke. The top student in that class, and the guy that pretty much bugged the crap out of Kiseki. It wasn't nessary him... but his fan girls.

As they past, Naruto notice them and stopped them. "Hey, hey!"

Kiseki raised a brow, while Shinji huffed, "What is it Uzumaki? We need to get to our training area."

"Huh... I was just wondering... why hadn't I seen you around before since you are ninja and all," Naruto asked pointing to the headband protectors that they wore. Kiseki's was in her hair exactly like Sakura's style, while Shinji's was wrapped around his forearm like Shikmaru's.

Kiseki sighed and lightly hit his head, "I can't believe you all ready forgot me Uzumaki... we _were_ in the same academy class."

" Huh...? Who are you then?" Naruto exclaimed pointing his finger at Kiseki who's eye twitched. She couldn't believe that Naruto had all ready forgotten her. They were somewhat good friends during the academy days. Maybe from all the hits on the head from Sakura did some damage to his head.

"Oh I think I remember you. You were always with Hinata Hyuuga, um, Kiseki wasn't it?" Sakura spoke up, stepping into the conversation. Sasuke stayed out it, and leaned against the side of the bridge.

"AH! Kiseki that's you? Last time I saw you your hair was short!" Naruto exclaimed with horror spreading onto his face. Kiseki sighed, and waved her hand dismissing it.

"Yeah, yeah. Now you remember. It's good to see ya, vixen," Kiseki grinned slightly. "I would like to stay and chat but we have to go or we'll be late for training." She ruffled Naruto's hair before turning her heel to leave. "But I'll see you later, promise to that."

After the bridge disappeared from sight, the clearing was up ahead with Ryu waiting there patiently. As they approuched Shinji couldn't take it any more. "Why do you even consider Uzumaki your friend Kiseki?"

Kiseki blinked at his sudden outburst and glared at him. "Nani? What's your problem Shinji? I can make friends with whoever I want!"

"But do you know about-"

"Hai I do. Now back off!"

"What are you two fighting about now...?" Ryu sighed, opening his white eyes to gaze at his teammates. Kiseki crossed her arms over his chest, and shifted her weight to one side of her feet, as Shinji pointed at her.

"_She's_ friends with the Uzumaki kid, the only guy who couldn't make a simple clone of himself!"

"Pointing's rude you know that," Kiseki said gritting her teeth, and tried bitting his finger since it was right at her face, but he pulled away.

"Shinji you really need to stay out of Kiseki's buisness. She's friends with you, so that should be good enough. You can't go and pick out the firsts she can and can't have," Ryu stated with a sigh. Shinji was just so childish sometimes.

"Arigato Ryu-kun," Kiseki smiled greatfully. She was happy she had good ties with all the Hyuuga's she met. If she wasn't well, Ryu wouldn't be sticking up for her now would he?

An explosion of smoke announced that Kashi had arrived. Kashi held up his hand in greetings, "Ah, konnichi wa."

"Konnichi wa Kashi-sensei," Kiseki greeted, she was the only one who did greet him, which he was happy for.

"Well today as you know we're doing training, but today it's two against one, unlike all for one. Kiseki," Kiseki rose her head when she heard your name. "You will be the one the boys will try to bring down. After this spar is over, you will go to Kakashi's team to help his students with some kind of buisness... I dunno, he didn't fill me in." Kiseki nodded as Kashi moved his attention to the male students of his.

"When Kiseki leaves it will be you two sparring against each together with random weapons being thrown at you."

"Ah no, not again!" Shinji groaned, bowing his head.

"Now, I want you to start sparring in only taijutsu... Now!"

At the exact moment Kiseki bent backwards to dodge Ryu's fist. '_Ah, dang it Hyuuga! Can't you just wait until I'm ready!_' She kicked up continued to fall backwards to her hands and kicked away an up coming fist, as she pulled the rest of her body to a back flip.

"Jeez Ryu, you can't wait when it comes to spar can you?" Kiseki said once she finished her flip. She got into defensive position. She had to take out someone first, and it was most likely Shinji since it was most unlikely she would be able to take out Ryu with Shinji still up and about.

"Watch your left Kiseki," Kashi stated while watching them fight from a tree branch. At the same moment, Shinji appeared by her left throwing her a punch, she quickly brought up her arm and blocked it.

"Kashi-sensei! Can't you stay out of our spar for once and not tell Kiseki when I'm going to attack," Shinji yelled throwing punches at Kiseki who was having some trouble in keeping up, but she was manging.

Ryu charged at the two, and Kiseki jumped away before he his punch would have touched her. She returned into her defensive position looking at the two boys that were looking at her, ready to fight. '_Great... The one day they are getting along together is when they are both sparring against me._' Kiseki thought bitterly, and watch Shinji chare at her again, but this time he started with a kick.

Kiseki blocked his kick, and grabbed his ankle, smirking at Shinji's face which paled. "Oh what's wrong Shinji?" Kiseki asked in an innocent voice. Shinji tried pulling his foot away but Kiseki was all ready spinning. She threw Shinji straight towards Ryu who was charging towards Kiseki again. Ryu, seeing Shinji coming, side stepped out of the path letting Shinji pass him. Kiseki smirked, she knew Ryu won't catch Shinji, which made it easier to take Shinji out once he was caught. Shinji ran into a tree, knocked out cold.

Ryu had stopped running, and he stared Kiseki down. Kiseki also stared back watching him curiously. Normally, his byakugan would have been activated by now, but it wasn't. "I suggested you quit Kiseki, you can't defeat me," Ryu smirked at Kiseki making her eye twitch.

'_Why that... AH!_' Kiseki thought as she gritted her teeth. "Ryu-kun you should know by now that I do not back down from a fight, not even against you. It's been about three to two years since we've been placed on team 12, you should know this by now."

"Yes, but I've also learned many other things about you Kiseki, you are easily led," Ryu added, lifting his hand up slightly getting ready for an attack.

"And you will always sound like a know it all..." Kiseki muttered, bending her legs slightly getting ready for an all out sprint. She charged forward, and so did Ryu, clashing in the middle.

Kiseki tried kicking him, but he blocked her. She kept going switching between kicks and punches. '_Why taijutsu? I hate taijutsu... it's my weakest area!_' Kiseki thought as her attacks were blocked or dodged.

"What's wrong Kiseki? Frustrated?" Ryu taunted, making Kiseki glare at him. He always knew how to make her tick.

She threw a hard punch which he caught and held onto. Kiseki tried pulling away but he kepted a firm grip on her. Almost instant, Ryu twisted her arm, and pinned her to the ground.

"I win."


End file.
